wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Naruto Prime
The Great Naruto Prime is the Hundred Sixty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 9, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko Prime and the army of Paul Gekkos are prepared to protect his home world from the clutches of two Shredders and their plans of multi-dimensional scale. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekkos and the turtles being attacked by Hun, Bebop and Rocksteady. As the laboratory in the Kuat shipyards starts to crumble, the Turtles use their dimensional portal stick along with the fully repaired ship to escape into Hoth. Splinter is captured by Hun to serve as bait in a trap. Ch'rell uses the dimensional portal, learning there are many parallel universes. He decides to launch an all-out assault on Utrominoid and Naruto Prime to lure the Turtles and Paul Gekko army out of hiding. The Turtles and the Paul Gekko army made it to Naruto Prime, Paul Gekko Prime's home planet. They find Casey Jones and April attempting to repel the advancing onslaught, and infiltrate the Central Technodrome, which now looks like the fleet of Death Stars. Ch'rell then reveals his master plan: While using Eggman Empire's equipment to survey the Multiverse in his plan to conquer it, he has discovered that there are not just the Turtles and Paul Gekko of Dens, but hundreds of them. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Ch'rell decided to summon Shredder Prime and Ultimate Shredder. Once Ch'rell has completed the summoning of all the Shredders, the army of Paul Gekko managed to summon Super Splinter in the nick of time. Utrom Shredder's exoskeleton grows thanks to molecular amplification technology from the Eggman Empire and Utrom Paul Gekko's exoskeleton grows thanks to molecular amplification technology as well. A heated battle begins and Chibi Paul Gekko inhales Cyber Shredder and becoming "Shredder Chibi". Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Central Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam but Killer B Prime easily used the Tailed Beast Bomb and thus inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. At one point, it looks like Ultimate Shredder loses as Super Splinter trips him up and flings him off the hanger, but Shredder recovers and ambushes Splinter, running him through the chest with his blades and fatality wounding him before throwing him off the roof to his death, attaining his vengeance. However, Ultimate Shredder only enjoys his victory for a short while before Ultimate Paul Gekko sliced Ultimate Shredder's head off completely and Tribunal Paul Gekko separated the helmet and gauntlet from the Divine Shredder and sliced him in half and Murakumo Gekko in eight tailed forme faces Super Schroeder the Shredder in Super form in epic battle. The Epic battles follows as Murakumo Gekko rushes towards Super Schroeder, who uses the shield to fend off his attacks. Murakumo and Paul Gekko Prime alongside Naruto Prime easily overwhelmed Paul von Schroeder leaving his powers restricted, in handcuffs and leg cuffs. Crying at the thought of Naruto and Paul Gekko Primes being lost forever, Sakura Prime runs towards him in tears, despite Yamato's warning. She attempts to tell Naruto to change back, but Naruto simply smacks her aside with his tail, harming her. Murakumo heals her and Paul Gekko Prime severs the head of the Shredder Prime, ending the epic battle. Afterwards, the heartbroken Turtles, along with April and Casey, carry Splinter's body into the Shellraiser and mournfully depart to lay Super Splinter to rest at their home world. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Egg Pawns *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Legendary Paul Gekko *Tribunal Paul Gekko *Utrom Paul Gekko *Paula Gekko *Dark Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Prime *Mecha Paul Gekko *Chibi Paul Gekko *Future Paul Gekko *Utakata Junior *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Arnold Casey Jones *Don *Raph *Leo *Mike *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Team Shredder **Schroeder Shredder **Super Shredder **Ultimate Shredder **Infinite Shredder **Divine Shredder **Mecha Shredder *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Ch'rell *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Hun *Khan *Miwa *Razhar *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Yamato Takeru *Mikazuchi Tachibana *Oto Tachibana *Roka *Yamato Yoshio *Hayamika *Manta Namuji *Ma Horoba *Kushinaga *Mark *Kiriomi *Kushinada Kenobi *Lan *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Ōkami Amaterasu *Issun *Sakuya *Waka *Susano *Kushi *Kakashi Prime *Yamato Prime *Naruto Prime *Sakura Prime *Sai Prime *Sasuke Prime *Killer B Prime *Utakata Prime *Hotaru Prime *Super Splinter Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon